


Adventures On Faunus Island

by Shin_Xiao_Long



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Xiao_Long/pseuds/Shin_Xiao_Long





	1. Milk Time

"Wow I can't believe the faunus are actually letting humans visit.....with a lot of rules but still exciting" you eagerly thought to yourself as the ship was docking. As you step on to land you are amazed as you see all these faunus you haven't seen before. "Wow this place is amazing" you say as you suddenly blush from seeing the sexy faunus walking around. "Oh man this is amazing, I'll try to talk to that cat girl next to that blond" you say excitedly as you start walking towards them, but the blond turns around hissing with red eyes and her hair on fire mouthing the words "she's mine". "ok nevermind I'll find something else to do" as you walk around you see a board with human rules. 

  * Don't harm faunus
  * Don't step into faunus homes unless invited 
  * There is a curfew for humans
  * Only sleep in designated human homes
  * Don't mate with faunus



"Damn" you growled. “Well almost time to get to bed” you said as you go to your home. The next morning you wake up on the softest bed you've ever slept in. “Man that was some amazing sleep. I wonder if they have some milk for some breakfast” you say as you yawned and got ready. You walk around for about an hour and still don't see any milk being sold. "Where can I find milk?" You yelled as you give up. "Excuse me young man are you looking for some milk?" An elderly faunus asked you as your on the floor. "Yes!!!... Yes sir can you point me to where I need to go" you asked with sparkles in your eyes. He pointed at a building with a "m" that has two dots on the round part. "There should be a fresh batch coming out soon" the old man said as he grinned. “Thank you so much!” you say to him as you run towards the building. "Hello? Anyone there? I would like to buy some milk." You asked but no response. You hear something in the back a few seconds later. "Hello, I'm coming in" you said as You started walking towards the back. Turning the corner "Hello anyone there?" You ask as you like your head into the back room. Turning the corner you see a busty faunus on her knees squeezing her huge breasts milking herself into some buckets. You stare for a while as you see this faunus milk herself in front of you. You step back and accidentally tip an empty bucket over and make a noise. "oh dear, I didn't hear you come in, I'll be right out I'm almost done" she moaned. You quickly turn around and run out the front of the store while still having the image burned in your mind. "What was that? Was she milking herself? Can you drink faunus milk? Did I leave the stove on?!?!?" You thought to yourself as you panic. "Um excuse me did you want to buy some milk?" You hear a woman say as you turn and your head gets buried in between giant breasts. As you break free from the soft pillows you bowed. “I'm so sorry!” you yelled as you sweated bullets. A kind sounding voice "don't worry it's fine, Here have some milk". "Thanks umm....?" You asked shyly. "My name is Jennifer" giving you a smile that makes your heart skip. This cow faunus was light tanned skin, over 6ft tall, huge tits with one of the nipples having a heart shape on it..... "What are you wearing!" Yelling with a bloody nose. "This? This is my work uniform" she smiled. Her uniform was tight leggings, a short skirt and a tight t-shirt with two holes cut out letting her tits hang out. You gaze upon her erotic body that you start getting a hard on. “ahh!” you yell and panic. "What's wrong?" she asked. Before she could get an answer and notice you run off back home. "Man that was close" you say as you have an erection. Staring at the milk bottle you swallow saliva as you start getting curious on how it tastes. Opening the bottle you slowly bring it towards your face as your hand shakes slightly. Gulp gulp "it's creamy" gulp gulp "really sweet and warm" gulp gulp you say as you start unzipping your pants stroking your shaft as you down faunus breast milk. Jennifer keeps popping into your head as you stroke faster and faster. Not wanting to make a mess you cum inside the empty milk bottle. Falling to the floor you start to wonder if you can withstand your lustful desires on this faunus paradise.


	2. The Departure

Next morning. “Hello? Jennifer?” you asked as you stand in front of the building. "Be right out" you hear Jennifer yell from the back. Obviously knowing what she was doing you start to blush. "Yes... Oh it's you the guy from yesterday" she said as she walked out from the back. "Yeah I just wanted to apologise for freaking out yesterday and also forgot to thank you for the milk." You say while bowing your head. "No it was my fault I forgot you're human and not used to seeing things that are normal around these parts" she explained. "Yeah I've never seen anyone so beautiful and sexy...." You say pausing and begin sweating bullets as you look up and see she's blushing. "Sorry I didn't mean that.. I mean I did mean that you are very sexy and ......" you stutter as you freak out. "No it's not that it's that" she says as she points down to your crotch. You look down and see you're fully erect and did not realize it sooner. "Sorry I'm just happy to see you" you chuckle nervously as you walk out and run back to your room. "Damn I couldn't control myself" you thought to yourself while stroking your cock while imagining Jennifer in front of you milking herself. You still decided to keep filling up the milk bottle. "I should throw that away soon” you say to yourself as the bottle is almost filled. Meanwhile Jennifer touching herself as she remembers the size of your bulge in your pants. "I want it, I want his huge cock to wreck me like the slutty cow I am" she moaned loudly as she inserted 3 fingers in her pussy as she pinches her nipple letting milk out and other liquids on to the floor. Both lovers couldn't control themselves and they both needed to be together no matter what the law says. The next morning you were hesitant to go to the milk shop again. Walking past the place over and over you finally decided to visit. "Jennifer?!" You yelled. No response. You then see a closed sign and think that she isn't going to be there today. You sadly walk back to the hotel and see Jennifer standing outside the hotel anxiously awaiting your return. "I thought you left" said Jennifer. "I thought you weren't going to be around today" you responded. “No I took the day off to see you" she said while blushing. "Well you want to hang out today?" You asked as you saw her eye widen in joy and nodded. You guys are walking together while she's showing you around. Happy to be with her you nervously try to say something but was interrupted. "Hey want to go back to my house?" Jennifer asked as her face was red. You nod in excitement and follow her home. Back at her house you hear things falling over as you two strip rapidly. "Jennifer I want you to be mine" you say as you kiss her neck and massage her breasts. "Please I can't wait anymore please let me taste you" Jennifer said with a heavy breath. You unzip your pants and show her your cock as she proceeds to lick it and sucks on it. "I've been waiting for this the whole day" Jennifer said with a full mouth. Looking down seeing the erotic face Jennifer is making you grab her head and push her deeper on to your shaft till you feel her chin on your balls. Pumping and pumping away as you see Jennifer's eyes roll back you let out a quart of cum down her throat as she swallows every single drop. "Please let me drink your cock milk with this mouth" Jennifer said begging for it she lays down on her back spreading her pussy lips. You walk over to the bed and with your fully erect shaft you plunge all the way inside her feeling every twist and groove in her vagina. Screaming with pleasure Jennifer can't stop cumming with every thrust. You thrust faster and faster as you feel Jennifer's legs wrap around you. "Please cum inside, make me yours" she moaned. The thought of having a baby with Jennifer excites you as you get closer and closer to cumming. "Please bare my child" you yell as you release all the cum you had stored. Jennifer clings to your body as she orgasm wildly from your cum. Jennifer laying down next to you sleeping you realize that tomorrow is your last day on this wonderful Island. Sad to see you go Jennifer stands at the docks staring at the ship getting further and further putting her hands on her stomach. She walks to her milk shop and sees someone standing in the front of the store. "Sorry for being late I was just at the docks" she said to the stranger. "Don't worry about it, I'll just take some milk since you're here Jennifer" the stranger said. She turns around and sees you standing behind her with tears in her eyes. "I decided to stay on a scientific matter." You tell her with a big smile. "What matter is that?" She asked. "To see if a human can create a baby with a faunus" you tell her as she runs up and tackles you with happiness.


End file.
